ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja (Team)
}} The Ninja (also known as the Masters of Spinjitzu) are a group of young warriors formed by Master Wu to protect the land of Ninjago from evil. They are the main protagonists of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Since their formation, they have fought a large amount of foes, such as Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, the Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, the Preeminent, Morro and the Ghost Warriors who escaped the Cursed Realm, Nadakhan and his Sky Pirate Crew, Clouse and his Shadow Army, Yang and his Students, Acronix, Krux, and the Vermillion Warriors. They will eventually encounter the Sons of Garmadon in Season 8, and the Oni in Season 9. History Return of Lord Garmadon Dreading his evil brother's return, the team was formed by Master Wu to fight against the Skulkin and Lord Garmadon's undying thirst to conquer the world of Ninjago. Rise of the Snakes After the disappearance of Lord Garmadon, the Ninja face the Sepentine, who thanks to Lloyd, were able to leave their graves and free the Great Devourer. The Overlord and the Stone Army After the defeat of Great Devourer, the Ninja, along with now the Green Ninja, fought against Garmadon, The Overlord and his indestructible stone army. Attack of the Nindroids Ninjago was at peace, thanks to Lloyd who defeated The Overlord, but he had not died but had infiltrated Borg's technology, the Ninja had to fight again with The Overlord, only now with an old enemy Pythor and the Nindroids. Master Chen and Anacondrai Culturist After the sacrifice of Zane the Ninja are divided, but everything changed when they discovered that he was alive, to rescue him they had to go to the Tournament of Elements, finally with the sacrifice of Garmadon, Master Chen and the Anacondrai Culturist were banished to the Cursed Realm . Morro and Ghost Warriors Nadakhan and Sky Pirates The Day of the Departed The Time Twins and Vermillion Sons of Garmadon Oni Members Ninja *Lloyd (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy/Former Master of Golden Power/Leader) *Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) *Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth) *Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) *Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) *Nya (Gray Ninja/Master of Water) Teachers *Master Wu (Master of Creation; de-aged) *Master Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Destruction; turned evil again) Honorary Members *Dareth (Honorary Brown Ninja) *Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) *Seliel (Phantom Ninja; non-canon) *Nelson (Honorary Purple Ninja) Allies Current Allies *Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant) *Ed (Jay's Adoptive Father) *Edna (Jay's Adoptive Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Ray (Kai and Nya's Father) *Maya (Kai and Nya's Mother) *Samurai X/P.I.X.A.L. (Vigilante who took up Nya's former alter-ego) *Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) *Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) *Ronin (Business Partner) *Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) **Karlof (Master of Metal) **Paleman (Master of Light) **Griffin Turner (Master of Speed) **Ash (Master of Smoke) **Neuro (Master of Mind) **Gravis (Master of Gravity) **Bolobo (Master of Nature) **Jacob Pevsner (Master of Sound) **Tox (Master of Poison) **Shade (Master of Shadow) **Chamille (Master of Form) *Skulkin ("All of Nothing") *Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja" and "The Corridor of Elders") *Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") *Captain Soto (Aided the Ninja in "Enkrypted" and became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Echo Zane (Found by and aided Jay and Nya in "The Last Resort" and joined Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Police Commissioner (Became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Tommy *Simon *Dragons **Elemental Dragons ***Elemental Fire Dragon (Kai) ***Elemental Lightning Dragon (Jay) ***Elemental Earth Dragon (Cole) ***Elemental Ice Dragon (Zane) ***Elemental Water Dragon (Nya) ***Master Wu Dragon (Wu) ***Golden Dragon (Lloyd/First Spinjitzu Master) ***Elemental Energy Dragon (Lloyd) ***Fusion Dragon (Kai and Nya) ***Hydro Electric Dragon (Jay and Nya) **Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) ***Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) ***Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) ***Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) ***Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Former Allies *Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," now destroyed) *Sky Pirates (those that turned on Nadakhan, memory erased; formerly) *Pythor (fought on their side against Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, now their enemy again after his attack on Lloyd in "Day of the Departed") *Harumi (Princess of Ninjago; revealed to be an enemy) Deceased Allies *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator) *Morro (Officially reformed in "Day of the Departed") *Emperor of Ninjago *Empress of Ninjago *Hutchins (Master-at-Arm of the Royal Family) Abilities The Ninja have six Elemental Powers (one element for each Ninja) that give them amazing abilities of their Elements, which includes summoning their respective Elemental Dragons and performing Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Elements *Energy (Lloyd) *Fire (Kai) *Lightning (Jay) *Earth (Cole) *Ice (Zane, P.I.X.A.L.) *Water (Nya) The Ninja also have two powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado, and Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex. Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white/light blue) *Nya (Water; light blue/sliver) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple) *Misako (Element-less; silver) Airjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; orange) *Zane (Ice; white) *Nya (Water; light blue) *Morro (Wind; ghostly green) Weapons The Ninja (except Nya and Lloyd) have had major weapon tiers that they used in battles. They are the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades, and Aeroblades. Golden Weapons *Kai (Sword of Fire) *Jay (Nunchucks of Lightning) *Zane (Shurikens of Ice) *Cole (Scythe of Quakes) Elemental Blades *Kai (Fire; Red/Orange) *Jay (Lightning; Blue/Yellow) *Zane (Ice; Grey/White) *Cole (Earth; Green/Purple) Techno Blades *Kai (Large Sword; Red) *Jay (Chainsaw Blade; Yellow) *Zane (Staff; Blue) *Cole (Flail; Green) Aeroblades *Kai (Red) *Jay (Yellow) *Zane (Light Blue) *Cole (Orange) Trivia *All of the Ninja (and Master Wu) have changed their physical appearances in the show. **Jay, Kai, Zane, and Cole turned into kids in "Child's Play," but turned back to teenagers. **Lloyd was a child until he was hit by Tomorrow's Tea in "Child's Play" and aged into an old man in "Wishmasters." He reverted back to a teen due to Jay's last wish. **Zane was originally a Nindroid in human form until "The Titanium Ninja" and debuted in his titanium form in "The Invitation." **Cole was a human being until "The Temple on Haunted Hill," where he was turned into a ghost by Yang but turned human again in "Day of the Departed." He now has a scar from the transformation. **Nya's lips are no longer red following Season 6 onward. **In Season 8, all the Ninja have different appearances similar to their movie counterparts. **After being hit with the Reversal Blade, Wu has become a baby. *Zane and Nya are the only Ninja to have died in the series but were both resurrected. *Jay is the only Ninja to appear in every Ninjago episode, as of 2017, with Nya following behind him. *Excluding their allies, Nya is the only female on the team. *After Cole's physical reformation in "Day of the Departed," Zane becomes the only non-human on the team. *Kai, Jay, and Cole are the only three Ninja to have every different suit shown in the show. This is due to Lloyd and Nya joining the team later on, and Zane lacking a tournament robe, as he did not compete in the Tournament of Elements. *Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. **This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." *At some point, all members of the team (and some allies) have turned against their team and later revert back: **Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes and the Mega Weapon arc of the second season. He was revived in Season 8 and became evil again. **Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and he was possessed by Morro in Season 5. **Cole was hypnotized by Skales. **Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). **P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg, and Master Wu were controlled by the Overlord. **The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. **Skylor was working for Chen. **Kai was briefly corrupted by the Staff of Elements and nearly attacked Lloyd and Skylor. **Morro was the main antagonist of Season 5. **Ronin was forced by Morro to betray the Ninja in "The Crooked Path" and hired by the police to capture the Ninja "Public Enemy Number One." **Misako was controlled by Bansha in "Grave Danger." **Nya was possessed by Dilara. **Ray and Maya were forced to work for the Time Twins during their enslavement. **P.I.X.A.L., as Samurai X, was controlled by the Quiet One during Season 8. *Although Lloyd is the leader of the team, every Ninja has taken on the role of the leader. *The Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on their leader Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *Excluding Nya, the Ninja are the only Elemental Masters that have the main elements in Ninjago (Water is a secondary element). *Three of the Ninja have had their main color changed. **Lloyd was green, then gold, but is now green again. **Zane was white, then silver, but now can alternate between white and silver. **Nya was red, then azure, then maroon, and is now azure and silver. *All six of the Ninja have seasons or TV Special that focus on them. **Kai was the focus of the Pilot Episodes, Season 1, Season 4, and Season 7. **Jay was the focus of Season 1 and Season 6. **Zane was the focus of Season 1 and Season 3. **Cole was the focus of Season 1 and "Day of the Departed." **Lloyd was the focus of Season 2 and Season 8. **Nya was the focus of Season 5 and Season 7. *All the Ninja but Lloyd have traveled to the past. Kai is the only one who traveled to the past thrice. **Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay went to the past in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." **Kai, along with Nadakhan, in "Misfortune Rising." **Kai, Nya, and Master Wu in "Lost in Time." *Lloyd is the only Ninja who went to the Cursed Realm and returned physical. He is also the only Ninja who has visited most of the realms due to his fight with Morro. *Nya and Jay are the only Ninja to remember what happened in Season 6, although Lloyd showed signs of experiencing déjà vu while the rest may have gained some recollection. *Lloyd is the first and only one of Wu's students to gain the rank of master. *Each of the Ninja have their own signature color. **Kai's signature color is red. **Jay's signature color is blue. **Zane's signature color is white. **Cole's signature color is black. **Nya's signature color is azure. **Lloyd's signature color is green. *Each of the six Ninja have individual animal symbols that correspond to their characteristics (as of Season 6, depicted on their suits with matching colors and elemental resemblance). **Kai's is shown as an orange (with red outline) Lion—resembling his aggression. **Jay's is shown as a dark blue (with purple outline) Octopus—resembling his active nature. **Zane's is shown as a blue (with white outline) Tiger—resembling his intelligence. **Cole's is shown as a yellow (with orange outline) Gorilla—resembling his strength. **Nya's is shown as a white (with light blue outline) Phoenix—resembling her determination. **Lloyd's is shown as a yellow/gold (with green outline) Dragon—resembling his power. *Each of the six Ninja have their own signature weapon that they are most known for and later changed their signature weapons to match their movie counterparts (except for Jay). **Kai's signature weapon was a Katana, but is now a pair. **Jay's signature weapon is a pair of Nunchucks. **Zane's signature weapon was a pair of Shurikens, but is now a Bow and Arrow. **Cole's signature weapon is a Scythe, but is now a Hammer. **Nya's signature weapon is a pair of daggers, but is now a Spear. **Lloyd's signature weapon is a pair of katanas, but is now a Sword. *Zane is the oldest Ninja of the team, although in Season 6, when Lloyd aged into a old man, he was temporarily the oldest Ninja of the team before reverting back to a teen. *All of the Ninja have had a love interest which was a another focus in a season. **Jay and Nya had an attraction to each other in the first two seasons and following a break-up in Season 3, they got back together in Season 6 and remain a couple. **Kai had a interest in Skylor, the daughter of Chen, in Season 4: The Tournament of Elements. Their relationship is said to be explored in Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. **Zane had an interest in P.I.X.A.L. in season 3 and they have remained together. **Cole had an interest in Nya during Season 3 which caused a rivalry between him and Jay until she chose Jay. Cole also had an interest in Seliel but this was considered non-canon as its unknown if she actually exists in the series. **Lloyd had an interest in Harumi in Season 8. *As of Season 8, the Ninja now have their names and signature colors on their weapons. *The majority of the team does not remember the events of Season 6: Skybound, with the exception of Jay and Nya. Gallery All of the Ninja MoS1ConfusedNinja.png|The original four Ninja (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane) 41NinjaBack.png|The original five Ninja (Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Cole) HoTCGINinja.jpeg|Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane SoGNinja.png|The Ninja in Season 8 WuCru.png TheNinjaSeason8.jpg NinjaSeason9.jpg MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS77Ninja Picture.jpeg Ninja Team.gif MoS77Ninja.jpg MoS77Ninja.jpeg Team SoGLloydmini.jpg|Lloyd SoGKaimini.jpg|Kai SoGColemini.jpg|Cole Ice-White-Ninja-Zane.jpg|Zane SoGJaymini.jpg|Jay SoGNyamini.jpg|Nya Samurai-X.jpg|P.I.X.A.L. Teachers HoTCGIWu.png|Master Wu (Deaged) MasterGarmadonCGI.png|Master Garmadon (Turned evil again) Allies Cgi Misako.png|Misako Skylor.png|Skylor RoninCGI.png|Ronin TitanFalcon.png|Falcon Dareth2.png|Dareth Ed1.png|Ed Walker Edna1.png|Edna Walker Lou1.png|Lou Drjulien1.png|Dr. Julien (Deceased) Borg.png|Cyrus Borg MoSArcturusFig.png|Arcturus (Deceased) Echo Zane 2.jpg|Echo Zane HoTCGIRay.png|Ray HoTCGIMaya.png|Maya MorroCGI.png|Morro (Deceased) CGIYang.jpg|Master Yang TheMasters.png|Elemental Masters ElementalDragons.png|Elemental Dragons 13Ultradragon.png|Ultra Dragon (Flame, Shard, Rocky, and Wisp) Former Allies PythorCGI.png|Pythor MoSCSoto.png|Soto Harumi-mini.jpg|Harumi Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Creatures Category:Water Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninja Category:Dragons Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Elemental masters Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Golden Power Category:Main protagonists Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Characters